Awaiting the arrival
by Dawning
Summary: My version of the fifth book...this is only the begining.
1. Awaiting the Arrval

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the Harry Potter series.  
  
Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  
  
Far off in the deserts of Arabia there was a small village called Alabar. An every day person you meet on the street will have never heard of this town. But the people who lived there were far from normal. They all awaited the same thing, something the hoped would be coming soon. There was a feeling that it was coming nearer, though no one was sure who, when or why. All they knew was that very soon, a new member would e accepted into the Order of the Phoenix. Little did they know that the person had just awoken, thousands of miles away.  
  
Harry Potter awoke with a start in the Griffindor Common room. He had had another extremely odd dream, ut he couldn't remember it. He looked around the rrom. It was very quiet, for he was the only one there. It was August, and the rest of the school had gone home for the summer. Harry should have been at Privet Drive, but he got in a pretty big spot of trouble with the Dursleys…  
  
It all started with a letter. Uncle Vernon had forced Harry to get the mail as usual. As Harry picked the bundle of letters up, he noticed an envelope bearing the all to familiar Hogwarts crest. He knew better than to give it to his uncle; he'd probably burn it. He instead ran up to his bedroom and tore it open. It was from Professor Dumbledore and said:  
  
Dear Mr. And Mrs. Dursley,  
  
I am writing to tell you that an important visitor will be coming to your house shortly. If it is alright with you, it will be urgent for him to stay for a few weeks. He will most likely prefer to stay in your nephew Harry's bedroom, so he should therefor not e a nuisance.  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
P.S. He is house trained.  
  
He is house trained? Harry reread that part. What did that mean? Maybe Dumbledore was sending Harry Fawkes, his pet phoenix. But no…why would he send Fawkes here...Maybe it was Fang, Hagrid's borehound…but then, wouldn't Hagrid write? Harry decided it was best he didn't give his aunt and uncle the letter.  
  
The next day, Harry was very lonely. Hedwig was gone, delivering a letter to Ron. The Dursleys had left for a day trip in Majorca, agreeing to leave Harry home. They had their reasons to listen to Harry. They believed that if Harry was not happy, his godfather, Sirius Black, would curse them into a million pieces. Harry decided to go out to the front lawn. He sat there, thinking longingly of Hogwarts. He was staring absent-mindedly at the shrubs around the house, his back to the road. If he had been facing the street, he would have seen a black dog appear. Harry suddenly felt two paws smacking him in the back, knocking the wind out of him, and causing him to fall head first into the grass. He let out a startled yell, and spun around to see a large black dog that looked strangely familiar…  
  
"What did you do that for!" Harry said to Sirius Black, for the dog had just transformed into his godfather. Sirius was doubled over with laughter, pointing at Harry. "You should have seen your face!" he choked. Harry smiled reluctantly. "What are you doing here Sirius." Sirius looked up at him. "Didn't you get Dumbledore's letter? Well…I thought I'd stop by, say hello…you know." Harry frowned. "I thought Dumbledore had given you jobs to do this summer. Like, to do with Voldemort." Sirius looked uncomfortable. "Don't worry about it Harry. You do want me here, don't you? Do the muggles have any good food in the house, I'm starved!" Harry wondered if Sirius had changed the subject on purpose…He didn't complain though. It was great to see him again.  
  
I'll write the rest soon, it gets better. 


	2. Sirius Trouble

Sirius followed Harry into the kitchen. He immediately started raiding the refrigerator. Sirius pulled out a box of ice cream. "Ooh!" he said with relish, "Haven't had ice cream in years!" He dug in enthusiastically. "Er…Sirius, that's Dudley's. It was a 'congratulations you lost 5 pounds' present. He'll kill me if he thinks I ate it." "Sorry," Sirius said, placing the half-eaten carton back in the freezer. "Is there anything else?" "Uh, yea, there's some potato chips in the cupboard. Sirius, do you mind if I go up stairs for a minute?" Harry ran up stairs and picked up the phone in the guest bedroom.. He quickly dialed the number and waited.  
  
"Hello," said a voice.  
  
"Hermione? Hi, it's Harry. Listen, I've got a problem. Sirius is here and-"  
  
"What!" Hermione said, "are you mad! Your aunt and uncle will have a fit! Another wizard in their house!"  
  
"I know, I know," Harry said, "And he's eating all the food! How do I tell him to stop? He's really hungry, but if eats tonight's dinner I'm dead…I suppose he'll have to stay a dog while the Dursleys are around…but my aunt hates animals!"  
  
Hermione sighed, "Harry, he's your godfather. Just tell him what you told me."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Bye Harry."  
  
And she hung up. "Some help she was," Harry muttered. When he came down stairs, Sirius was sitting on the couch, eating a chicken leg and watching TV. He was flipping through the channels at a million miles per hour, muttering "Stupid muggle devices…" under his breath. He didn't seem to understand it. He finally gave up.  
  
"So Harry. How's your summer going?" he said, turning away from the TV, where Spongebob Squarepants was dancing across the screen. Sirius eyed it suspiciously. "Okay…" Harry said. "When'll your relatives be back?" Sirius asked. "Soon…" Harry said, distracted. "yes, about my relatives. It's probably better if you stay a dog while they're here." "Why?" Sirius questioned. "Just trust me," Harry said.  
  
When the Dursleys did get back, Harry approached them cautiously in the living room. "Hello," he said in an almost too friendly voice. The Dursleys stared at him. "How was your trip?" Harry asked, as though on sudden inspiration. Uncle Vernon grunted, which Harry took to mean "Nice." "Well…I'm glad you had a good time!" Harry lied. "Listen, my godfather-you know, Sirius, the convicted murderer?" he added with the air of one commenting on the weather. "Anyway, I need to let him-"  
  
There was a booming bark and Sirius came bounding into the room. His paws suddenly slipped from underneath him and he slid across the newly polished floor. He banged into a rack holding Aunt Petunia's best China. It fell with a deafening crash. Sirius poked his head out of the rubble. Aunt Petunia looked ready to faint. "what is this beast doing here!" Uncle Vernon bellowed at Harry. "He's…my godfather, that is, he's going on a holiday…and he needs me to watch his dog." Sirius sat there, looking back and forth from Harry to the Dursleys. "Well…" Harry said, "I'll just take him up to my room then." "Who said the dog's staying," Uncle Vernon said viciously. "Oh…I just assumed. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to write to Sirius and tell him to come pick up Snuffles. I don't think he'll be very happy…he has a nasty temper…sometimes when he's mad, he blows up cars, just for fun." Uncle Vernon looked nervously out at his brand new Cadillac parked outside. Harry tried very hard not to laugh. He started to walk towards the door. "Wait!" Uncle Vernon called. Harry crossed his fingers. "The mongrel can stay…it can stay…I don't want any people…people like you coming here, is that clear?" "Crystal clear," Harry said pleasantly, and he and Sirius ran up to his bedroom. Sirius transformed into a man the minute they were out of earshot. "Great plan Harry!" he said. Harry smiled. "Now you know why you'll have to stay a dog. They hate wizards!" 


	3. More Dursley trouble and Mrs. Figg...

The next morning Harry and Sirius went down for breakfast. Harry sat down at the table, un-noticed as usual. Sirius sat there as a dog, panting. "Why is that mangy mutt staring at me?" Uncle Vernon asked angrily. "He's hungry," Harry said from across the table. "Well, that's his problem," Aunt Petunia said stiffly over a glass of orange juice. Sirius was still staring at Uncle Vernon in an eerie sort of way, not blinking or moving. Uncle Vernon looked stubbornly down at his newspaper, his forehead red with anger.  
  
While no one was looking, Sirius snuck silently under the table. Harry watched curiously, wondering what he could possibly be up to. Sirius carefully placed his paws on either side of Dudley's chair leg. Then he pulled back.  
  
Dudley fell to the floor with an almighty crash that shook the kitchen. In the chaos, Sirius dived up and grabbed Dudley's bacon. He also helped himself to Aunt Petunia's toast and knocked over Uncle Vernon's coffee and lapped it up off the floor. Uncle Vernon rounded on Harry. "Take that ruddy dog and lock it in your room! I never want to see it again!" Dudley was crying hysterically, but Harry was fooled for a second. "Don't worry my Dudykins! Mommy will make you some more bacon!" Dudley stopped his bawling abruptly. "And make me some chocolate chip pancakes, and also some waffles with syrup," he reminded her.  
  
Harry and Sirius climbed the stairs up to the room. Sirius changed back into a man. "I have some business to attend to, Harry. I'll be back in say…. 20 minutes." "Can't I come?" Harry asked, trying not to sound rude. "With me? Well…I guess you can," Sirius said.  
  
They crept down the stairs very quietly so the Dursleys wouldn't notice. Harry had found a collar and leash that Aunt Marge had left behind on he last visit. He had put it on Sirius, as to not attract attention. Yes, Sirius looked like a very large family pet.  
  
They were walking done the street when a girl came up to them. "Cute dog,' she said, and she paused to scratch Sirius's ears. Harry stifled a laugh, and then continued down the street to wherever Sirius was taking him.  
  
Suddenly, a cat jumped out of the bushes. Sirius got a mad glint in his eye and bolted after it. "Sirius! You idiot! It's a cat!" But for some reason, Sirius seemed determined not to lose the cat's trail. He therefor tore down the street, dragging Harry behind him.  
  
The cat kept running until it reached Mrs. Figg's house. It scurried inside the open door. As if on cue, Mrs. Figg burst out of her house, a broom in her hand. She rushed over to them, looking annoyed. "Hello dear," she said to Harry, but then she glared at Sirius. "Who would this be?" Sirius looked up at her through his clear blue eyes. She looked down at him through her beady green eyes. Then Sirius winked. A sudden look of understanding came over the old woman's face. Harry glanced back and forth at the two, flabbergasted. Then, without warning, Mrs. Figg smacked Sirius over the head with her broom. "You bad dog!" she cried in a shrill voice, and she shooed them into her house. For some odd reason, Sirius looked very pleases with himself. 


	4. Chapter 4 (can't think of a name)

When Harry entered, the familiar scent of cabbage met his nose. He quickly scanned the room. Mrs. Figg was leading Sirius into a back room. Surprised, Harry said, "Where are you going?" No one answered him. Mrs. Figg closed the door with a snap. Harry stood there for a few seconds, confused. Then he crept up to the door and pressed his ear against it. He was surprised to hear a snipping noise. Mrs. Figg must be cutting Sirius's hair…but why? Harry was shocked when he suddenly heard Sirius's voice! He cupped his hands around his ear and strained to hear even better He heard a few names and phrases such as "Peter Pettigrew," and "Dumbledore," "Voldemort…I thought you should know…" Harry sat there astounded.  
  
Footsteps were coming to the door. He darted back to the sofa and sat down. Mrs. Figg cam into the room, followed by the black dog that was Sirius. "Hello dear," she said, "You can take your dog home now." Harry frowned…if he had heard wrong, this was going to sound stupid. "Were…were you talking to him?" "Talking? Of course not. Don't be ridiculous." Harry apologized for the cat incident and he and Sirius left. On the way out, he noticed Mrs. Figg's broom lying on the porch. Written clearly across the handle was Silver Arrow. This confirmed Harry's suspicions.  
  
When they got home, Harry and Sirius crept silently up the stairs, not noticed by the Dursley family who were busy watching TV. Harry closed the door and wasted no time. The minute Sirius changed back into a man, he said, "Sirius what was that all about! Is Mrs. Figg a witch? I heard you talking and….who cut your hair?" Sirius's hair was no longer shoulder length, and his face had been cleanly shaved. He looked extremely uncomfortable. "You shouldn't have been listening to our conversation!" he snapped. Then he turned into a talk, turned around three times, and fell asleep, his back to Harry. Harry watched him for a few more moments. He didn't dare repeat the questions that were buzzing in his head.  
  
The next morning, Harry didn't bother to wake Sirius. He went down stairs alone, tired and miserable. He couldn't sleep that night; he had been having another bad dream. He had been having the same one lately, it was about Voldemort and himself dueling, and Harry losing. This dream, however, had included a large Hungarian Horntail and lots of fire. There had been more, but Harry didn't feel like trying to remember at the moment.  
  
Harry didn't like having Sirius mad at him, and the Dursleys were no comfort. Harry spread some jam on a slice of toast. Uncle Vernon was busying himself with the Daily paper, Aunt Petunia was sipping hot tea, and Dudley was laughing jovially at the morning cartoons. Harry could hear footsteps upstairs. He froze. Sirius was up. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Sirius Black came into the kitchen, yawning. He cast a sleepy eye around the table, and lied down on the floor, just like he always did. Except that he forgot to turn into a dog. 


	5. Getting to Safety and the Knight Bus

The Dursleys stared open mouthed at the strange man lying curled up on their kitchen floor. Aunt Petunia looked ready to faint. Uncle Vernon hurried from the room and returned with his gun, which he pointed at Sirius's head. "Who are you?" he asked, positively shaking with either fear or rage, Harry couldn't tell.  
  
Sirius sat up. He looked blearily at Harry, who has sitting in a sort of horrified trance. "What?" he said sleepily. He ran his fingers through his hair. He froze. "Oops," he said, and with a pop he turned back into a dog. This time Aunt Petunia really did faint. Dudley's face went white. He screamed like a girl and ran from the room crying, "AHHH! NOT MAGIC!" with his hands over his butt and tongue (A/N: long story) In the panic, Uncle Vernon fired his gun. The bullet skimmed Sirius's leg. He let out a howl of pain. Harry finally came to his senses and leapt to his feet. He grabbed beckoned Sirius and they ran out the door. Sirius transformed back into a man. They ran out of Privet Drive, Sirius limping and whimpering quietly. They eventually reached an alley, where they decided to rest. It was a long time before either of them spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry Harry," Sirius said suddenly, "I just didn't get any sleep last night…not any…and I was up thinking about…bad stuff. S'pose I had a little too much to drink also," he added in self disgust, pulling a bottle from his pocket and dumping the contents on the ground. "I'm really sorry," he said again, "Trust me to show up and ruin your summer…I must have just fallen asleep as a man and forgot to turn back." "Don't worry about it," Harry assured him, "Well, in all honesty, it was actually kinda funny…Did you happen to see Dudley?" He looked up at Sirius, and they both exchanged evil grins. They both laughed. "You are definitely your father's son, Harry," he said with a slightly sad smile, "Let's go." He turned back into a dog and waited. Harry wasn't sure what to do. "Where do we go…" Sirius sat there and stared at him. "What do you want me to do?" Then he turned back into a man. "Flag down the Knight Bus of course!" "Oh…right…sorry," Harry said. Even after 5 years, he was still getting used to the wizarding customs. He held out his wand arm. A large and very familiar double-decker bus appeared in the road. Harry was greeted enthusiasticly by Stan Shunpike, the driver's assistant ("'arry Potter! Great ter see ya mate, great ter see ya!") And they were soon underway. Harry remebered his last trip on the Knight bus, in his third year. It had been Sirius here who had scared him, and—well, that's another story. Harry and Sirius chose a bed to rest on and were soon zooming forward towards London.  
  
When they did reach London, Sirius and Harry headed towards Diagon Alley. They found a small pub at the end of the street and decided it would be safe to go inside and get something to eat. They entered and chose a table in the far back as to not attract attention. "Now what do we do?" Harry whispered across the table. He and Sirius had both covered their faces with their cloaks. "Well, I guess we'll have to go to Hogwarts, once Dumbledore finds out about our situation. Harry sighed and stretched out in his chair. He accidently bumped Sirius's sore leg. Sirius let out a fresh yelp of pain. The whole pub turned towards them.  
  
A/N: Oops…they're in trouble once more…thanks to everyone who reviewed, it makes me want to keep writing, you are really great!!! Keep on reviewing, and I'll keep on writing. 


	6. Almost caught

They drew their cloaks tightly around their faces. The bar tender made his way over. "Is everything alright?" he said in an oily voice. "Fine," Sirius grunted. "Why are you hiding like that?" the man asked curiously. Harry understood why Sirius was hiding. 14 years ago, Sirius had been blamed for murder, a crime he hadn't committed, and the ministry of magic has still trying to recapture him.  
  
"It's awfully warm in here," the bar tender said, "Take off your cloak." "C-can't Sirius said. The man hesitated. Then he pulled the cloak off the top of Sirius's head. Harry closed his eyes. "Aha! You're…. You're…who are you?" Harry opened his eyes. "He's my dad," he said in a would-be-calm voice. The man eyed him suspiciously. "And who would you be?" "Er…I'm Ron…Ron Granger," Harry lied, using his two best friend's names. The man leaned closer to Sirius. He squinted his eyes in a rude manner. "Wait a second…" he said, a smile forming on his lips. He ran to the counter and grabbed a piece of paper, his eyes still on Sirius. He glanced down at the paper, and back up at Sirius. "I knew it!" he said, then he placed the paper beside Sirius's face. The paper had a picture of a man with a gaunt face and a wild tangle of hair. It had been Sirius, 2 years ago, right after he'd escaped Azkaban. On top it said WANTED 10,000 galleon reward. Harry gulped. Sirius tried to look innocent, but it was no use. "Look everyone!" Everyone gathered around the table. "I've caught Sirius Black! See, See, See! I've caught him!" "Let's go!" Sirius said, leaping to his feet so suddenly that many of the men backed away. He and Harry managed to run past the men, but two hands roughly grabbed Harry's shoulders. "And I caught Black's little helper!" he exclaimed, "Let's have a look who it is." Harry tried to squirm out of the man's grip. Sirius hurried over and punched the man in the face. He immediately let go of Harry. Sirius grabbed Harry around the middle and basically carried him out the door.  
  
Sirius and Harry kept running for a while, then sat on a bench to rest. Sirius sighed and turned into a dog. Harry removed his cloak and rolled up his sleeves. He could feel the sun burning the back of his neck. There was only one thing left to do. He took out a piece of paper and was about to write to Dumbledore when Hedwig showed up. She had a letter in her beak and it said:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have heard of what happened, and I think it's best you and Sirius come to Hogwarts for the rest of the summer. Take the Hogwarts Express tomorrow at 12:00. I'll be awaiting your arrival.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Wow…that man doesn't miss a thing," Harry said after reading the letter to Sirius. "Well, that's that. We'd better go to the Leaky Cauldron for the night.  
  
A/N: YAY! Hogwarts! Here come some good parts. You'll be seeing Draco, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley's and Lupin soon…stay tuned…and review! 


End file.
